The present invention relates to hand tools, particularly hand operated double-ended wrenches including combination wrenches, box wrenches, open end wrenches, flex head wrenches and the like.
Hand operated double-ended wrenches have been around for many years and they are typically structured having an elongated, flat shaped handle with a wrench head at each end for turning various fasteners. Typical variations include combination, double box, double open-end, flex-head type and the like. The flat shaped handle connected to each wrench head provides each wrench head with excellent accessibility to fasteners. It is, however, the flat shaped handle that creates a major disadvantage associated with this tool. The elongated, flat handle provides only a thin surface area for the application of force by a user to turn and operate the wrench. This minimal surface area creates user discomfort and fatigue, while limiting torque and continuous-use capabilities.
More recently, there have been attempts to improve the double-ended wrench by simply distorting or twisting the handle of the older prior art wrench. This twisted handle configuration does provide some advantages including a greater surface area for the application of force by a user at each end of the wrench. However, the distorted or twisted handle also creates new problems including a reduction in strength and torque capacity, and a reduction in accessibility to fasteners under some conditions. In addition, the distorted shape of the wrench handle may feel awkward and appear damaged or bent to a user.
Accordingly, there is a significant need to improve upon the typical prior art, double-ended wrenches. The improvements contemplated would provide a user with less fatigue, improved comfort and torque capabilities. While contemplating such improvements, however, it is important not to sacrifice the inherent good features of the wrench which include its two wrench heads and excellent accessibility to fasteners.
The present invention involves a double-ended wrench comprising an elongated handle formed substantially nontwisted extending in a longitudinal direction, a first wrench head positioned at one end of the wrench and a second wrench head positioned at the other end thereof. Each wrench head has an orifice with an imaginary axis of wrench rotation. The first wrench head is positioned relative to the second wrench head whereas the axis of wrench rotation of the first wrench head is substantially perpendicular to the axis of wrench rotation of the second wrench head. The elongated handle comprises a first handle portion connecting to the first wrench head, and a second handle portion connecting to the second wrench head. Each handle portion has an elongated cross-sectional shape when viewed in a cross-sectional plane perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Each cross-sectional shape is elongated in a predetermined direction, and, the first handle portion is positioned relative to the second handle portion whereas the cross-sectional shape of the first handle portion is elongated in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the cross-sectional shape of the second handle portion is elongated.
Applicant recognizes the need for an improved double-ended wrench, one which provides a user with less fatigue, improved comfort and torque capabilities. While contemplating such improvements, applicant further recognizes the importance of not sacrificing the inherent good features of the typical double-ended wrench which include its two wrench heads and excellent accessibility to fasteners.
Accordingly, it is an important objective of the present invention described above, that it have two wrench heads.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be structured for excellent accessibility to fasteners.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be structured to reduce fatigue, improve comfort and torque capabilities.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be undistorted and simple in design for strength, durability and user acceptance.
And, it is yet another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be cost efficient to manufacture and commercially viable.